


The Gambler

by sulatkamay



Series: What I Could Be For You [7]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Inspired by Poetry, Love Poems, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-09-27 02:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulatkamay/pseuds/sulatkamay
Summary: If I were to gamble, why?





	The Gambler

If I were to gamble, why?  
Isn’t it dangerous?  
Isn’t it filled with uncertainty?  
Why would I even gamble?

I would probably gamble.  
For you, I would.  
For us, I would.  
For love, I would.

Isn’t it dangerous?  
But isn’t love dangerous?  
It would always be dangerous.  
But it would be worth it, for sure.

Filled with uncertainty?  
Love is always uncertain.  
But you know what's certain?  
You’re what I’m certain about.

Why would I gamble?  
Why wouldn’t I?  
Why shouldn’t I?  
I will.

**Author's Note:**

> With no questions asked, I’d gamble every damn thing I own just to win you over and over again.


End file.
